


First experiment

by Black_vs_White (leanuint)



Series: Experiments [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-10
Updated: 2010-10-10
Packaged: 2019-02-02 00:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12715728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White
Summary: 10 drabbles on word-prompts.





	First experiment

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language and these were written a long time ago.  
> Unbetaed.

**Letter**  
Gokudera hates letters. Sent or received. For many reasons. But he was happier than a child eating first ice-cream receiving a small letter from Japan. From whom do you think it was?

 **Rain**  
Rain is the best time for confessions. No one can see you. No one can hear. Except the one whom you want to hear it all. And it's the one and only reason to love rain. Or Gokudera just wants to believe it is.

 **Book**  
Yamamoto didn't like reading. But he willfully continued to come to Gokudera's, discussing the last one he'd red and to borrow another book. Till that rainy day where they both had preferred to sight that he don't like books, but loves something else.

 **World**  
He thought he lost the whole world, when had fell into coma. But he had found something more precious when turned back to consciousness and heard Hayato's breath near his bed.

 **Fire**  
Gokudera was nearly lost his fire and will to live after Tenth's death. And that was the one time when he felt the real strenght of Rain Flame that hadn't allowed him to follow his boss.

 **Holiday**  
They ain't have no holidays for so long that at one not so good day - maybe every second Friday of month - Yamamoto just took Hayato by the collar of his wrinkled yesterday's shirt and dragged him, despite all protests, to the country-house. And then he forcefully compelled Gokudera to repose himself for a whole weekend. And Hayato may never say that but he was thankful to Rain Guardian for all that.

 **Sun**  
Hayato is all red and hot after just two hours on the beach. But he still loves sun and loves to rest on the hot sand. But moreover - and again he could never said that - he likes to feel Yamamoto's cautious hands on his back when he carefully spreading cream to his skin.

 **Shadow**  
Yamamoto always smiles as there is no shadows on the sun or pain in the life, nor all those dreadful thing he saw in the future. Only once there was a shadow in his eyes - when Gokudera told him about his fathers death.

 **Car**  
Yamamoto never said that but he was sure that cars have something against him so he never wanted to learn how to drive them. Until he saw Gokudera behind the wheel. Then he decided to get a license - he prefer not to die so soon.

 **Fun**  
There isn't any good when you fell down to the floor every time when you saw your sister. But it's some kind of masochistic fun in that fallings when Yamamoto is there to take care of you. Isn't it, Hayato?..


End file.
